The present disclosure relates to a post-processing apparatus that performs predetermined post-processing on sheets with images formed by an image forming apparatus.
A post-processing apparatus is known that performs post-processing such as stapling on sheets with images before ejecting the sheets onto a loading tray. The post-processing apparatus includes a processing tray for receiving sheets to be post-processed, and performs predetermined post-processing on the sheets at a predetermined position on the processing tray. The sheets to be post-processed are placed at the predetermined position, where the rear ends, in a sheet conveying direction, of the sheets are in contact with a sheet aligning member for aligning the rear ends of the sheets.
The post-processing apparatus can include a paddle above the processing tray. The paddle surely draws the sheet, which has been conveyed toward the loading tray, into the predetermined position on the processing tray without delay. The paddle generally includes a paddle rotation shaft and a paddle blade to be in contact with a sheet. The paddle blade rotating around the paddle rotation shaft comes into contact with a sheet and sends the sheet to the predetermined position on the processing tray.